A variety of electronic devices have been developed to support various functions. These electronic devices may be equipped with a display to allow the user to more efficiently enjoy various functions. For example, a smart phone may be equipped with a display (e.g., a touch screen), the front of which is sensitive to a touch.
In addition, a variety of applications (‘Apps’) may be installed and executed in an electronic device. In order to execute and control the applications on the electronic device, various input means (e.g., a touch screen, a button, a mouse, a keyboard, a sensor, etc.) may be used.
One of the most frequently used functions in the electronic device is a letter input (or text input) function. Using the letter input function, the user may enjoy a messaging service, a social networking service, a chat service, a search service, or the like. For example, the electronic device may add, to the letter input function, an automatic recommendation function of modifying typos or recommending a standard word most similar to the input letters (or typed letters). For example, the user may enable or disable the automatic recommendation function in the setting menu of the electronic device.
As electronic devices are increasingly miniaturized, the size of keys for a letter input has also been reduced. When the user inputs or types text with small keys, it may be difficult to accurately input the text because the keys are small and the gap between the keys is narrow.
A small electronic device may require a letter input method for allowing the user to accurately input letters with fewer errors, using small keys.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.